


Vanilla latte

by 3racha_trash



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Maybe a little of Changlix, Seugjin, Stray kids ships, Well not really lol, just fluff, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3racha_trash/pseuds/3racha_trash
Summary: Hyunjin started working in that little café like a week ago.His days since 3pm to 11 pm was always the same, until a cute guy started coming just to ask for his vanilla latte.





	Vanilla latte

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction ever. And it's probably bad, but it's okay :,). The end just sucks and the fic it's a little bit short, but probaby my next fics will be longer...  
> Also english is not my first lenguage, so sorry for all the possible misspellings and gramatical errors.
> 
> That's it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ♡.
> 
> -Anne

Hyunjin started working in that little café like a week ago. It wasn’t a very famous café, so it was almost empty, but he needed the money for his dance classes and the salary was cool.  
His shift begined at 3 pm and ended at 11 pm and also, his friends Felix and Minho worked there too, and had more or less his same shift, so he wasn’t bored at all.

That friday was one of that days when no one is in the café. Felix was in the kitchen pretending to clean (but he was just with his phone) and Minho wasn’t even trying to hide that he wasn’t working.

Hyunjin sighed, looking at this clock. 10:37. Sigh.

There were only like 3 people sitting in different tables, with their phones or computers.

He take his book and started reading it and in that exact moment the bell of the door sounded. Hyunjin would be a little mad for that interruption if the boy that just entered wasn’t that cute. Was a guy around his age, with brown hair and almost the same height that him. He was wearing headphones probably listening to some music, cause Hyunjin could saw he was lip-singing sightly. He was wearing a big hoodie that make him look cuter (if that was even possible).

Hyunjin didn’t realize that he was following him with his eyes until the boy was facing the counter.  
“Hi, welcome to the S&S café!” said Hyunjin with a smile. “what can i get for you?”.

“Uh just a vanilla latte” the boy didn’t take his headphones off. “to-go”

“Got it! it’ll be in a minute”

Hyunjin started walking to the kitchen to take the cocoa. But turned around instantanely.  
“U-uh i need a name for that” he said shyly.

He didn’t need it, but he just wanted to know his name. That boy seemed so cute and Hyunjin only wished he was a regular costumer so he could see him more.

The boy look at him amused, probably cause he came there before and no one ever asked him that (in that case Hyunjin was making a fool of himself).

“uhm… Seungmin” he said. 

Hyunjin smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare his order. He wished Seungmin stayed (he was so handsome what could he do).

Hyunjin passed the vanilla latte to Seungmin, and the named watched that in his cup was his name with a smiley face.  
Seungmin feel his face heat up. ‘Omg the cutest barista I’d ever seen just put a smiley face in mY CUP’, he thought.

He tried to make a poker face and just give him the money of the chocolate, then he just left. Hyunjin tried to say a ‘bye’, but the boy was already outside the cofé. 

In that moment, Felix left the kitchen laughing softly.  
“I know, he's a little weird” he said. “he always come once or twice a week, around this hour and always ask for a vanilla latte”

“i don’t think he’s weird” Hyunjin said still looking at the door.

“Hmm, not weird,” Minho said from his chair “maybe just mysterious” said joking.

 

The next week Hyunjin almost forget of the cute poker face guy. Almost.

But it didn’t take that long to see him again, cause the that wednesday, at 11 pm, Seungmin aparead again.

Hyunjin was reading his new book when he saw him enter, then he said “Hi! Seungmin, right?”

Seungmin was like does he remember my name, what.  
“I-uhm yeah” he said awkwardly.

“What do you want this time?” Hyunjin asked.

“A vanilla latte, please” he said.

Hyunjin went to the kitchen and to make it. That time he write seungmin~shi.

And basically every week went like that. For an entire month, Seungmin aparead once or twice a week. Maybe he’d come three or even four times. And Hyunjin always made sure to write a different thing every day (one time he put seungminie~ and he could swear he saw Seungmin blush a little and just made Hyunjin laugh softly). Sometimes Seungmin stayed a little, talking about dumb things with him. That way they get to know each other a little.

That way, Hyunjin discovered that Seungmin was studying in a music academy, and Hyunjin always insisted him to sing but he never declined.

“c’MON SEUNGMIN” he said one day.

“Saying it out loud won’t make effect” the other one said laughing.

“plEaSE sEunGMin” 

“No”

“SEUNGMINIE FOR ME”

“You’re an idiot, you knew that” Sengmin said rolling his eyes.

 

\----------

 

One saturday night, after Seungmin left, Felix started laughing. The café was empty and Minho didn't work that day so they began to clean up the place by their own.

“God,” he said “you guys are too obvious”.

Hyunjin looked at him, innocently “what do you mean?”.

“Jesus, Hyunjin” he started “ you keep talking with him more than anyone else. and he comes here more just for you-”

Hyunjin blushed “don’t say foolishness…”.

“Don’t play the fool, Hyunjin-hyung!!” he said still laughing “Before he just came, get his freaking vanilla latte and leave. No words. Now you keep talking for minutes. God, i saw him waiting for you to ask when you were in the bathroom!!!”

Hyunjin blushed again. He knew he started the feel things for seungmin, but he never thought that there was a possibility that the younger felt the same way about him.

“If you want more proofs…” continued Felix “every time you put a cute name in the cup he blushes like a lot-“.

“Dude you’re a real stalker” Hyunjin said.

“I can’t help it you guys are obvious and gross” he said making a weird face.

“Do you want me to talk about you and that Changbin guy?”.

Then Felix’s face went all red and Hyunjin laughed proudfully.

 

\----------

 

Felix didn’t work on mondays, so Minho and Hyunjin were alone sitting behind the counter  
the café was nearly empty (except two just persons). The bell of the door sounded and Hyunjin looked up from his book, almost begging to be Seungmin.  
It was him, but he wasn’t alone. Seungmin entered with a shorter boy, with cute cheeks that make him look like a squirrel. The dude was laughing loudly when they entered, while Seungmin smiled looking at his friend.

Seungmin and the other guy walked towards the counter.

“Hi Seungminie” Hyunjin said looking just at the named one.

“Hi, uhm, this is Han Jisung” Seungmin said.

Hyunjin tried to avoid the awkward situation.  
“oh uhm hi im Hyunjin!”.

Jisung’s eyes winded a little.  
“Oh you’re that Hyunjin… that explains everything. I’ve heard a lot of things about you” he said speaking quickly. Seungmin (that was red) have him a deadly look. “Okay, okay i understand… i’m the third wheel here. I’ll go to ask a white mocha~” he said trying to not laugh while he walked away.

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin confused saying a small “what?”  
Seungmin, still red, shook his head denying the matter “H-he’s a jerk don’t- just ignore him”.

 

“We’re working in a project together you know, for the academy. I wanted to get my vanilla latte, but he insisted to come with me cause he wanted to meet you” Seungmin said, and took a sip of the chocolate that the older just prepared him.

Hyunjin smirked “you talk ‘bout me with your friends?” he said flirty.

Seungmin turned like a tomato, realizing what he had just said.  
“N-no i-i don’t- you do it too!!” he said all flustered.

“What are you sayin-?” Hyunjin laughed.

“Ow c’mon, i’m not that dense” said Seungmin “I hear all that ‘hey there it goes your boy’ and the ‘isn’t that your boyfriend, Hyunjin?’ from your friends when i enter”.

Hyunjin wanted to say something, but Seungmin interrupted again.

“You talk ‘bout me with your friends?” he said approaching and making eye contact. Neither he or Seungmin knew where all this confidence had come from at once. Hyunjin blushed, he was speechless. He definitely liked Seungmin.  
“Uhm” Hyunjin started “My shift ends in 5 min… would you like going u-uh to go to the park or get an ice-cream or something…?”

“uh i- yeah, that would be nice” he said Seungmin, returning all shy again.

“Great!” Hyunjin said smiling “I’ll just take a minute” and then he left to change his clothes.

 

Seungmin was waiting for Hyunjin out of the café. He was playing with his headphones nervously. ‘Is this a date? it sounded like a date to me but i- fuck’, he thought.  
A soft song was sounding through his headphones but he couldn’t chill. The cute barista that Seungmin liked since months suddenly asked him to go to the park. 

‘k chill Seungmin chill just dont panic just- fuck there he goes fuck fuck just stAY CAL-’

“Hey!” Hyunjin said smiling “let’s go~!” and he grabbed Seungmins’s hand, guiding him

‘SHIT OMG’ Seungmin just could think that.

“What are you listening??”

Hyunjin made him a question ‘fuck Seungmin react’.  
“oh uhm jus listen to it-” Seungmin handed him his right headphones. Hyunjin listened to the melody smiling.

They continued like that for a couple of minutes, till they arrived to the park.

 

\----------

 

“I’m serious!” Hyunjin laughed “The dude just entered and asked me if it was possible to eat coffee grains. Like directly”.

They arrived at the park a few minutes ago. The both of them feared that would be a little awkward, but the conversation came up right away.

Seungmin laughed harder than before. For Hyunjin the sound of his laugh was just melodic and perfect.  
Then he turned all serious all of a sudden.  
“Why you don’t want to sing to me?” he asked, decided to get an answer this time.

“Yah, Hyunjin~ah… where does that come from?” Seungmin’s laugh decreased until a dumb smile reminded.

“I want to hear you sing. To me. Please” he said.

Seungmin looked away, sighting.  
“You’ll never stop until i sing, right?”

“Aham”

“Ugh… okay then…” the younger said rolling his eyes.

“wAIT REALLY??!?!” he almost screamed.

“Yeah and shut up before i change my mind…” 

Hyunjin just nodded excitedly.

And then Seungmin started singing. It was just the chorus from a cheese song that he just had in mind. But Hyunjin’s heart made a kA-BOOM when the younger started singing. It was like hearing the voice of an angel. When he ended the song, he looked away from the amazed look of Hyunjin, blushing.

The older squeezed Seungmin’s hand  
“That was- just- w ow” he started “Like i already knew you would sing great but- wow-”.

Seungmin all red murmured a few ‘stop it’ while Hyunjin kept talking. 

Then he stopped suddenly and said flirty.  
“Yah Seungminie,” the named looked to him “ You are the cutest tomato i ever seen” he said pointing at his cheeks.

Seungmin tried to look mad.  
“Was that your form to make fun of me? Cause i didn’t lik-”

He was interrupted. By Hyunjin. Giving him a cute peek.  
Seungmin’s brain stopped working for a second. Then he didn’t hesitate to approaching more to Hyunjin to give him another kiss. A real kiss.

……….

After that they started dating and they're the cutest couple and omg i’m soft for this ship


End file.
